RWBY:Reign of Giants
by Bored Writer 0
Summary: As Cinder drained the aura of the current Fall maiden, she unknowingly awakened forces that existed before anything else. How will the world of Remnant react to, literally, the forces of nature. (Don't know if I'm going to put any pairings except Arkos so yeah.)
1. Chapter 1

The land of Remnant had many secrets that many people did not know about. However as time went by, these secrets were uncovered one by one.

Dust.

Aura.

Semblances.

And so many more secrets have been discovered over the years. These secrets have allowed Remnant to grow and be protected from the forces of Grimm. However there was one secret that nobody knew about, a secret that had existed when Remnant had been created. This secret had been created before the first Grimm had been born in the world of Remnant. A secret that had even existed before the four maidens of the seasons and the old man. To be honest, the "secret" were actually several secrets, only seen by few and even then dismissed by the witnesses themselves. These secrets never revealed themselves, since balance had existed throughout the years and thus there was no reason for these secrets to be uncovered.

However as Cinder drained the Aura of the current fall maiden, she had unknowingly forced these "secrets" to reveal themselves as the balance was undone and possibly change the world of Remnant forever. Because within numerous areas of Remnant…

 **THEY** woke up.

* * *

In an area in Forever Fall, several Ursas were milling around. Due to the lack of negativity and competition, there was few things they could do. So milling around seemed to be a good option. However there was a sudden interruption when **SOMETHING HUGE** burst through the trees and grabbed one of the Ursas. Before any of the Grimm could react, the mysterious being bit off the Ursas head and chewed briefly. Then it threw the entire body into its mouth chewing and swallowing. It then began to bellow loudly before running to the other Ursas, flailing its arms. Taking this as a challenge, all the Ursas charged to the giant. As they tried to inflict damage on the being raised its arms high and then slammed them into the ground. The several Ursa that were caught in its swing were crushed immediately and even the ones not in its attack were killed by the pure force of the shockwave. Satisfied, it sat down and start to scrape and eat the remains of the Grimm.

Hiding within the shadows were several Beowolves that witnessed the slaughter that happened in just two minutes. Taking the wise route, they started to run off away from the area and thus the Grimm learned of a new threat that day.

* * *

Eis Schnee was currently sitting in his office looking at all the paperwork he had to file for the Schnee Dust Company. He rubbed his tired eyes cursing the amount of stress that had sudden came with the sudden spike of White Fang activity. Just as he was about to reach for his coffee, he noticed something.

A single ripple in his coffee.

The ripple grew more frequent as Eis himself began to feel something shake and he realized that the shaking was growing more frequent and the sounds of giant footsteps could be heard. He quickly rushed to the giant window in his office and his jaw briefly dropped.

As best as he could see, there was **SOMETHING** in the dark stomping its way to an unknown location. Itsoutline looked like nothing Eis had ever seen in his life. All he could see were incredibly long claws and large antlers. As if sensing that it was being watched, it turned toward Eis. His throat closed up when he saw the giant's eye glare at him. Eis had face many Grimm in his life, but nothing could prepare him for the pure hatred and suffering expressed within its eye. Seeing nothing, the giant began to trudge away to the snowy landscape. As it began to disappear into the distance, he had one thought about what he saw.

'I have to tell everyone about this.'

* * *

In the sandy areas of Vacuo, everything was normal as it should have been. The sands blew with the winds. A few traveling huntsman shielded their eyes as they tried to reach their destination, a city located within the distance. However one of them held out an arm, looking at the bottom of the hill with shock. When the other huntsman caught up they too could only stare in shock.

What should have been a healthy patch of cacti and an oasis nearby, was just a flaming pile of burnt cacti and a dried up hole with burnt stick for trees. They were shocked at this scene, the weather of Vacou was unbearably hot, but this was ridiculous. One of them noticed something in the distance and furiously to gesture to the rest of his group, pointing to the distance. They managed to see **SOMETHING** flying away into the distance, with huge arms drooping.

As they watched the mysterious creature fly away, the hunters began to continue moving towards the city with a new urgency. The entire hunter association should be informed of the strange sight they just saw.

* * *

Mistral was calm and there were many parks that people can go to once work was off their shoulders. One of the most famous parks were Olympus Park, where it was owned by the Nikos family. Athena Nikos sat on a bench near a lake, basking in the sun. She decided that since she was going to relax today, she might as well enjoy her free time in the park. She closed her eyes and her mind raced with concern for her daughter at Beacon.

'I don't have be afraid, my precious little amazon can take care of herself.' However this did little to calm her motherly instincts and her mind was filled with concern for her only daughter. Her mind was so occupied that she almost didn't hear the sudden screams and shouts from people.

Almost.

Her eyes shot open and she whipped her head towards the commotion, seeing many people running away from the largest lake located near the woods. Unlike the others, she decided to investigate the disturbance of the normally peaceful park. Due to the large crowd of people running away, she couldn't see what was happening but then everyone was sent stumbling to the ground when a loud cry similar to a goose echoed throughout the park. Athena managed to stand up in time to witness **SOMETHING** hop away into the woods, along with smaller shapes hopping with it, away into the distance.

She could only watch in shock and her attention was brought to the people crying out. Some people who were near the mysterious being was crying in pain, blood seeping from their ears. Athena stood still even when the paramedics came up to her to check if she was alright. Only one thought was in her mind:

'What the hell was that?!'

* * *

Salem smirked as she observed the chessboard in front of her. Everything was in place and all that had to be done was for the pieces to be placed into the correct positions. However as she began to turn away she noticed something, her eyes went wide and she focused back to the chessboard. Suddenly one portion of the board began to freeze over and there was several eyes that grew on the surface. Another portion began to bubble as water seemed to form on the chessboard, toy geese appeared and started to drift. The third portion began to burst into flames and slowly faded over to reveal the board was all black. The final portion seemed to from autumn leaves as numerous food items began to grow.

Salem could only stare at the suddenly changed chessboard, her mind raced with every possibility of the sudden addition of the variables. Unfortunately, she could come up with nothing. She sudden had an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as her creations began to panic at the sudden appearance of **SOMETHING.**

For the first time in a long time, Salem felt fear of what was out there.

* * *

Somewhere unknown, a mysterious being was sitting on its throne with its head on his fist. The being radiated pure light and was covered with red Grimm markings, with no other distinction other than it looked a human. However soon it opened its' pure white eyes and lifted his head. The familiar burst of energy had just resonated throughout Remnant, and it knew that **THEY** had woken up. Shaking its head, it lamented how the creatures of this world were incredibly foolish.

The balance had been undone, releasing many new creatures hidden from humanity and Grimm alike. Although it didn't know what was going to happen now, it knew one thing:

"The Reign of Giants has begun."

 **A/N: Goddamit another new story. I have a feeling I just write down an idea that comes into my mind and just write it, even when I'm working on two other stories (BTW check them out if you're curious). So feel free to leave any comments or criticism**.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Appearances

**A/N: Wow, I legimately forgot I started this story. Fortunately, I was playing Don't Starve and then I was reminded with this fic. Anyways, on with the show.**

* * *

"Whew! This was a tiring day!" Ruby Rose, the leader of RWBY, proclaimed as she and the rest of the team inspected the dissolving corpses of Grimm they fought. Currently the team had completed a small mission to kill a few Grimm to gain some credit from the mission.

"Thank God. We have a fair amount of homework today, so we should hurry up and claim completion for this mission." Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the dust company, lamented and prompted the situation.

"Hey, what's the matter Blake?" Yang, the brawler of the group asked, seeing the B of the team trying to inspect something in the vast array of trees.

"There's something there…" Blake motioned the others to follow her. After walking in the direction where Blake spotted something. Eventually they came to a clearing where they saw two strange objects in the clearing. One of them was a…bone with some sort of sphere on top with two horns. However the other object was more obvious to anyone, a statue or possibly a shrine. It just had a simple base with a pedestal on the bottom where a big red flower was growing. The figure on the base was a strange insect. The insect was a big, round, and fluffy with six eyes and six curved legs.

"What is this?" the blond brawler asked while poking at the bone. "This isn't anything I've seen or heard of."

"I would say the same thing for this statue…thing." Ruby tilted her head as she inspected the statue "Do you think the bug is something important?"

Weiss inspected the statue beside Ruby "Possibly, but just like Yang I never seen this sort of creature in any type of literature."

"Maybe it's a natural spirit?" Blake walked up to the other two members "It looks like a shrine and that flower could mean something."

Weiss nodded, but still had a frown "Still… you think Ren will know about this? I mean, his village has knowledge about natural spirits and demons. Maybe he might know about this creature."

Blake then took out her scroll "Might as well take a picture to show him later."

"Ah! What on Oum!?" The three members faced Yang, who was on the ground panting and had an expression of shock and surprise. "That bone thing, it has an eye!" She pointed to where she had dropped the strange bone object.

The other three team members looked at the object where it now had an eye open and staring at the four girls. "Okay, this is really starting to get strange. I think we should bring it with us to show Ozpin and the other teachers." Weiss decided to speak after a few seconds of silence of staring at the strange "eyebone".

"Can we pick this flower too?" Ruby already had her hands on the big flower ready to take it.

"… Let's just hope that this doesn't backfire on us." Blake decided to give her opinion as Weiss picked up the mysterious bone object while Ruby picked the flower, with a little effort.

"Well then, Team RWBY! Let's roll out!" Ruby started to run towards the school. The others sighed and tried to catch up to their excited leader.

What the four huntresses in training didn't notice was the slight sounds of buzzing and bouncing following them all the way to Beacon.

* * *

"Darn… I thought we could actually ask Ren and Ozpin about these things." Ruby lamented as she climbed into her bed.

When team RWBY came back, it had already been time for curfew so Prof. Goodwitch sent them to their dorm room after turning in the mission. Even when showing the mysterious object, the strict professor informed the four huntresses in training that it could wait until morning.

"I tried texting to Ren, but he didn't reply." Blake came out of the bathroom in her pajamas, rubbing the water out of her hair and ears. "He must already be asleep or busy, I guess we can ask him in person tomorrow."

"Eh, we tried and it's no use in crying over it." Yang spoke from her position from her bed, already ready to sleep the moment the lights were put out. "Let's just get a good night's sleep and worry about this tomorrow. It's not like something bad is going to happen."

"You should take back that statement unless you want something bad to happen tomorrow' Weiss scolded as she walked toward the light switch and turned off the light. "I don't want anything else bad to happen ever since that criminal Roman got that mecha suit (1)."

"Well then, goodnight team!" The red reaper bid her teammates

"Hmm"

"G'night Rubes."

"Goodnight Ruby."

With that everyone fell asleep and awaited for the next day. However, what they would not expect was the two guests they would meet the next morning.

* * *

They looked up at the window where their new owners were. After staring at the window for a while, one of them lightly tackled the other one. With a few silent words passed to each other, one of them grabbed the other with its six legs and started flying up. Thankfully, the window had been open so they could enter with ease. Then the two chose their targets, one of them bounced up onto the bed and then snuggled next to the white one while the yellow one's head was the other one's nest. Slowly they drifted off to sleep and waited for the new day to occur.

* * *

 **A/N: So far, I'm just going to establish Remnant encountering the creatures of Don't Starve and their reaction. Then the actual plot is going to take place. Just like always if you have any comments or criticism, then just say it.**


End file.
